Images may be processed and resized to conform to various device and image size requirements. Processing an image can be a difficult and timely task. Rotating, resizing, renaming, cropping, and compressing are all various functions that may be performed when processing an image. While processing a single image is a timely task, the time to process multiple images is exponentially greater as each image needs to be processed individually. One alternative to processing multiple images is batch processing with scripts. However, batch processing with scripts requires implementing a set of commands and scripts for processing the images. Since not all images are the same, the final images generated via batch processing with scripts may not all turn out as desired.